


[Podfic of] That One Time When Sam Had The Swine Flu

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always enjoys the strange and wondrous things Sam says when he's sick. Set in a nebulous part of season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] That One Time When Sam Had The Swine Flu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That One Time When Sam Had The Swine Flu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399164) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1ZZdeej) [2.1 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 4:42 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
